Soshi Korenaga
Soshi Korenaga was a shugenja of the Scorpion Clan. Tainted In 1168 Korenaga was tainted while researching a new Black Scroll, not one of the original twelve scrolls, recovered from the Tomb of the Seven Thunders. He took the Tea of Jade Petals on a regular basis to slow the advance of the taint, but would have recurring nightmares nonetheless. A Kuni Witch Hunter visited him each month, believing Korenaga was Tainted by a Bog Hag that was discovered in Scorpion lands and promptly destroyed. The Essence of Loyalty, by Shawn Carman and Nancy Sauer Thirteen Scroll is Open Korenaga proposed the Soshi Daimyo Soshi Uidori to enlist the aid of Soshi Natsuo, a expendable Scorpion due to his former membership to the Shadowed Tower. Korenaga had to watch Natsuo, and kill him if he strayed. Hired Killer (Tomorrow flavor) Uidori sent her twin sister Soshi Yukimi for Natsuo. Korenaga and Natsuo continued to research the scroll. Natsuo convinced Korenaga that the only way to truly know what the scroll was capable of was to open it. Travelling to the southern Scorpion Border, Natsuo ventured into Crab lands where he sacrificed himself by opening and using the scroll. Natsuo survived, but his body and mind became irrevocably damaged. So in 1169, Natsuo was driven completely insane and as a side effect the field became entirely devoid of life, the Blasted Lands. Vacant Throne, p. 59 Essence of Jigoku Korenaga and Natsuo guessed the scroll, called the Essence of Jigoku, was created via elemental magic, and it contained, the essence of some vital portion of an entity's power, stolen from it through magic they did not understand, but not through maho. The Black Scrolls were used to seal away power taken from external sources. Natsuo's ravings seemed to indicate that whatever was affected by the power was in some remote corner of the world, far from Rokugan. This Black Scroll could free them of a god whose time in the Empire has passed. This entity, Kali-Ma, years later began the Destroyer War in his quest to find the scroll. Vacant Throne, pp. 122-123 Oni's Eye In 1170 the Scorpion had seized the Oni's Eye, a powerful nemuranai. They did not know how to handle the artifact, and it was located secrecily under a rebuilt temple south of the mountains a day's travel from Shamate Pass. The Scorpion Clan Champion, Bayushi Paneki, personally stationed Korenaga there, expecting his altered state would grant him insight that others would not possess. The Shosuro Daimyo Shosuro Toson was entrusted to oversee the complete project, which included killing those who acted out of his agenda. Toson had advised Paneki to eliminate Korenaga. Preparations, Part I, by Rusty Priske and Shawn Carman The place was known as Shinden Gyokei. Goddesses, Part 1, by Shawn Carman God-beast In 1172 Korenaga was lucid for first time in months. He had sensed that the God Beast of Kali-Ma had been unleashed over the Scorpion territory. He commanded to summon Soshi Yukimi, to told her that the gigantic creature could smell them and the Black Scroll which Kali-Ma was seeking. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman External Links * Soshi Korenaga (The Truest Test) Category:Scorpion Clan Members